The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by Cowboys-and-coffee
Summary: Derek wants to spend the holidays with his best friend and his fiancée. Things don’t quite go as he planned.


**A/N: **My first time writing smut! Please be gentle! ;)  


* * *

Derek was beginning to think this whole thing had been a very bad idea. It hadn't started out that way. In fact, when it came to him, he thought it had been a stroke of genius.

For as long as Derek could remember, Mark had spent every Christmas with Derek's family. He was there every year when they went to pick out the tree and he was there every Christmas morning when they opened all the gifts. He was there for all the stuff in between as well — for all the sled rides in the front yard, the fights over how to put up the lights on the front of the house, the nights Mark and Derek sat and laughed as Derek's sisters fought over whose ornaments got better placement on the tree.

Derek couldn't imagine spending the holidays apart from Mark. But he didn't want to spend them apart from Addison either. So it seemed like a perfect solution — Addison's family had a house in the Hamptons they weren't using, Derek's sisters were scattered around the country this holiday season with boyfriends and husbands, and his mom was helping his oldest sister tend to her newborn baby, so it made sense that this year, the three of them — Addison, Mark, and Derek — should all just spend Christmas together.

Neither Addison nor Mark had been particularly receptive to Derek's brilliant idea, but to their credit, they hadn't put up much of a fight. Mark knew Derek would pick Addison if it came down to it, and he didn't want to spend Christmas alone no matter how much he pretended otherwise, and Addison, for as much as she wanted Derek to herself, knew Derek would be miserable without Mark there so she had kept quiet.

Derek, proud of himself for getting them to agree, secretly hoped the week of holiday celebration would finally, finally, be the impetus that would create a mutual friendship between his best friend and his fiancée.

But four days into the trip and Derek was seriously beginning to regret ever coming up with the idea. Addison and Mark had not stopped arguing since they had gotten into the car. They had argued over luggage ("How much fucking stuff do you need for one week?" Mark had shouted when they went to pick up Addison and found her with enough suitcases and boxes to outfit a small apartment), they had argued over where to sleep ("You cannot sleep in my parents' room!" Addison had shrieked. "I am not sleeping in a guest room that has pink flowers everywhere!" Mark had yelled back), they had argued over Christmas decorations ("That is not where it goes!" Addison had said, stomping her foot for emphasis, when Mark thought it would be funny to put the Nativity scene on the bar in the game room), and they had even argued over making Christmas cookies ("You need to put sugar in, Addison," Mark had sniped. "Do you not know anything?" "I put in sugar!" "That was salt." "It was not." "It was, too!" "Shut up!").

Today they were giving Derek a headache and he wanted to lock both of them out in the snow. They had gone to a Christmas tree farm to get a tree. Addison wanted to examine every one to make sure the one they picked was perfect; Mark wanted to grab the first one and go.

"That is not a Christmas tree," Addison had snarled when Mark pointed out a stick of a tree that was maybe two feet high and had about ten branches total.

"Really. Can you not take a joke?" he had snapped back at her. She had turned and stomped away through the snow, and Mark had then decided to take it upon himself to follow her around to all the trees and point out all the flaws in every one she stopped at. ("Not tall enough," "Too tall," "Too many holes in that one," "Oops, it's crooked," "Not green enough.")

Finally, Addison had whirled around, her eyes narrowed and filled with fury.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she had shouted, running at him and shoving him in the chest with her glove-covered hands. "Why do you have to ruin everything for me?"

Derek had pried her off him and sent him back to wait for them by the car. Addison had always held her own with Mark, but at that moment, Derek had had a feeling she was about to lose it. So he had taken her hand and walked with her through all the trees to help her look for the perfect one. But Mark had upset her too much and she had seemed to have stopped caring, since every tree Derek had pointed to, she just gave a shrug to, so finally Derek had picked one out himself and they had headed back.

Derek had hoped that would be the end of it, but of course it wasn't. When Mark and Derek had put the tree in its stand and tried to position it in the exact spot in the living room that Addison wanted, Addison seemed to go overboard in her management duties. The tree was too much to the left, then too far to the right, then leaning forward too much, then, nope, too much left again.

Finally, Derek was as exasperated as Mark.

"It looks fine," Derek had snapped when Addison tried to tell them for the twentieth time in an hour that it needed to move more to the right. "It doesn't need to be perfect."

Now, it was three hours later and the three of them were sitting in a tension-filled silence, putting hooks on ornaments and placing them on the tree. No one was saying a word, and the only thing that was making the night even slightly bearable was the scotch (for Derek and Mark) and gin (for Addison) that they were consuming.

Derek was refilling his scotch, his back turned away from the other two, when it happened. There was a thud, then a rustle, then a louder thud and the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. He heard a soft grunt of pain, from Mark, and then a horror-filled wail from Addison.

Derek spun around. Mark was lying haphazardly across the floor, one of the boxes full of ornaments crushed beneath his chest. He rolled over, leaned down and ripped something off his foot that, as it flew through the air, Derek recognized as a leftover strand of white lights.

"What did you do!?" Addison shrieked at him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape, her face pale.

Mark glared at her. "Who the hell left the lights all over the floor, Addison?" he spit.

She wasn't listening. She had crumpled on to the floor beside Mark, her hands reaching for one of the shattered ornaments. Derek shook himself out of his frozen state and took a step toward them at the same time as angry tears started to glisten in her eyes.

"How could you?" she whispered, staring at the crushed ornament in her hand. She looked up at Mark and her face contorted in fury. "How could you?" she hissed.

Mark shoved the broken ornaments under him to the side, causing another cry from Addison, and tried to stand up. He looked down at her with a glance of pure venom.

"There are fifty-thousand boxes of ornaments in here, Addison," he snarled. "And you're the one who insisted on leaving them all over the floor. It's one damn box. Who the fuck cares?"

"They are my grandmother's," Addison whispered.

"I don't care if they belong to the pope," Mark snarled. "Stop being such a bitch."

Derek instantly took another step toward the two of them. He thought Addison might slap Mark. Instead, she did something neither of them expected. She clamored to her feet, turned around and ran, her hand over her mouth. Ten seconds later they heard the front door open and slam behind her.

Mark looked up at Derek. "What the hell is her problem?" he grumbled, but Derek wasn't listening. He hurried after Addison and threw open the front door, then stopped.

Some time in the last few hours the wind had picked up and the snow had started to fall. Derek stared outside at a winter landscape through which he could barely make out the shapes of trees five yards in front of him. He didn't see Addison anywhere.

"Addison!" he shouted, but his words were drowned out by the roar of the wind.

Panic instantly settled in his stomach. "Mark!" he yelled. "Mark!"

"What?" Mark entered the hall, still shaking bits of ornaments off him. He looked up at Derek and stopped in his tracks as he took in the frosty conditions outside.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "I didn't … Derek, I'm sorry."

And then they were throwing on coats and boots and grabbing gloves and scarves and racing down into the front yard.

"Addison!" they yelled. "Addison, where are you?"

They searched for what seemed like hours, though Derek knew it had probably been less than five minutes. She was no where to be seen, and she didn't answer when they called. Derek had gotten to the point where he was honestly afraid he was going to have a full-blown panic attack when Mark grabbed his arm and pointed. Squinting through the snow flurries, Derek saw what he was aiming at. Against a tree a little distance away, there looked like a solitary figure crouched on the ground.

They both took off at full speed. It was her.

Addison was crouched into a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs, her body racking with a combination of sobs and cold.

"Addie," Derek whispered as he dropped beside her and pulled her frozen frame into his arms. "What are you doing?"

He didn't wait for an answer, though. He scooped her into his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Mark yanked his coat off and placed it over her, nodding to Derek before taking off running back toward the house. Derek tightened his grip on Addison and followed Mark as fast as he could.

Mark was in the hall when Derek plowed back through the door.

"I started a fire," he said. "Take her in there. I'll go get a blanket."

Mark hurried off again and Derek carried Addison back into the living room, where there was indeed a fire now burning in the hearth. He laid Addison on the floor beside it. Now that they were inside, he could see that she was shivering violently. The thin sweater and jeans she had on were soaked.

She was still crying and her eyes met Derek's when he leaned over her to start to pull her sweater off. "I'm s-s-s-sorry," she said softly, teeth chattering violently. "That was s-s-s-stupid. I-I-I g-g-g-got turned a-a-r-r-round. I …"

Derek placed a finger over her lips. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're okay now. But we need to get you out of this."

He reached up to pry her ice-cold fingers off his neck so he could take her sweater off, but the second he returned his hands to the bottom of her sweater, she encircled his neck again.

"Let me help."

Derek looked up as Mark dropped beside the two of them, dropping a white blanket beside them as well. He had lost his own coat and boots and was now clad in his jeans and a button-down shirt.

Mark gripped the bottom of Addison's sweater and started to pull up, revealing her creamy white skin. Derek unlatched Addison's fingers again and lifted her arms above her head. Mark got the sweater over her head and together he and Derek slid it up her arms and took it off.

Derek lowered his arms back to Addison's waist and gently pulled her to a standing position, letting her lean heavily against him. She was still shaking uncontrollably and her whole body felt like ice.

Mark's fingers fumbled on the frozen buttons of her jeans, but he finally managed to unbutton them and pull down the zipper. Slowly he inched the wet denim down her legs, trying not to look at the lacy red thong that was revealed or let on to anyone that he was very acutely aware that he was barely a millimeter away from her crotch.

He got her jeans all the way down, then lifted her legs, first her left, then her right, to take off the slippers she had run outside in, then the socks and then finally her jeans.

When she was undressed, Mark grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, then together he and Derek laid her on the ground in front of the fire. Derek quickly removed his own jacket and boots and laid down beside Addison, pulling her into his chest to warm her up. Not waiting for either of them, Mark quickly laid down on Addison's other side, pushing himself up against her back side and wrapping his arm over her waist, resting his hand on Derek's hip. Together the three of them laid there, warming Addison up between the two men.

The fire beside them roared, sending its warmth onto the trio, and Derek and Mark both felt beads of sweat begin to form, but between them, Addison was still trembling.

"C-c-c-cold," she murmured into Derek's chest.

Mark let go of the pair of them and rolled away. Derek raised his eyebrow but Mark just grinned as he stood up and disappeared, returning a few moments later with the scotch and the gin and two glasses. He poured a glass for himself and Derek, handed one to Derek and downed the other. Derek gulped down his own, then took the bottle of gin Mark was handing him.

Mark snaked an arm around Addison's back and lifted her partially as Derek held the bottle to her lips, letting the alcohol help to warm her. Some of the clear liquid dribbled down her chin, but when her eyes flashed to Mark's and a soft smile graced her lips, he felt himself instantly become aroused as an idea flashed into his mind.

"I know how to warm her up," he whispered, and leaned forward, poking out his tongue and carefully licking up the drips of scotch she had all over her chin. He licked at her chin, then her neck, then back up to press his lips against hers. They were cold, but soft, and when he felt her start to respond, Mark pushed his own tongue through them, forcing his way inside. When he felt her grant him access, he wiped his tongue around her mouth, finding a few more drips of alcohol, then he pulled back and stared at her.

Her eyes were wide and she was watching him intently. Mark slowly turned his head toward Derek, finding the reaction he had hoped for. Derek was watching him with a sly smile, a look of lust in his eyes.

"Just for tonight," Derek whispered, and the other two nodded.

"Just for tonight," Mark agreed.

Derek turned his gaze to Addison, a hand tenderly reaching out to stroke her hair, then cup her face in his palm.

"Let's get you warm," he whispered.

As though they had rehearsed it, Addison rolled on to her back as Derek and Mark each grabbed an edge of the blanket and peeled it off of her, until they could fully take all of her in, lying there between them in her red lace undergarments, Derek on her right side, Mark on her left.

Derek leaned over and slid his arms behind Addison's back, unhooking her bra, then sliding it off her arms and tossing it over his shoulder.

The two men eyed her hungrily, then both leaned forward, each capturing a rosy nipple in their mouths. Addison moaned softly, and Derek and Mark each snaked an arm around her back, lifting her up slightly and pushing her breasts further into their mouths. The two of them sucked and bit and licked, and Addison felt a rush of heat flood her body and instantly felt a rush of wetness between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the two men, running her fingers through their hair, arching her back and trying to keep from moaning too loudly as one then the other bit down on her nipples, then soothed them with cool puffs of air and soft kisses.

So caught up in what they were doing to her breasts she almost failed to notice that each had a hand trailing down her body, sliding over smooth skin on her stomach, on her side, on her thighs, until with a gasp, she felt Derek's fingers slide under the side of her panties as at the same time Mark's slid under the waistband, playing with the soft curls he found there.

Addison's hips bucked at the sensations and she let out a moan as Derek's fingers pressed down harder and he started to rub her, his fingers dipping teasingly into her entrance and the out again, spreading the moisture around the rest of her warm center. Mark's fingers also dipped lower, find her clit and pressing down, rubbing hard against her.

Addison found her hips moving of their own accord, trying to grind herself deeper into the men's fingers.

Derek lifted his mouth from her breast and hovered over her.

"Are you warm yet, Addison?" he whispered, then kissed her, capturing her mouth with his, his teeth finding her bottom lip and sucking on it as his two fingers slid all the way inside her, making her yelp.

Mark's lips were now off her breast as well, instead sucking on her neck and kissing between the valley of her breasts.

Addison arched her back and gripped on to the two men, her fingers digging into their scalps. She felt trapped between them, in a good way, as their fingers and lips attacked her.

Her hips were rocking harder now as Derek's fingers thrust into her harder and faster and Mark's fingers flicked mercilessly at her clit. She felt the burning sensation start deep inside her and start to spread. She squeezed her eyes shut, bit down on Derek's tongue that was in her mouth and waited eagerly to be taken over the edge. She could feel it coming, closer and closer and …

And then it was gone. Addison's eyes flew open as Derek and Mark both withdrew their hands from between her legs. She couldn't help it. She whimpered. They both laughed softly.

She wanted to smack them, but before she could even fathom what was happening, they had switched locations. Mark was behind her, lifting her up and pulling her into his lap, his hands cupping both her breasts and pinching her nipples and his lips starting to attack her neck.

Derek was at her feet, pulling her panties down her legs and off her feet before she could even blink. Then he was spreading her legs, placing one on each side of Mark's legs, which were bent at the knees and spread apart slightly.

And then there it was. Derek's warm mouth was on her clit, sucking and biting, and his fingers were inside her again, thrusting hard and fast and deep.

"Oh … god …" Addison moaned, her eyes closing as Derek's fingers sped up. "Please don't … stop."

This time he didn't. He sped up as Mark spread his own legs, spreading Addison's as he did, giving Derek better access. Addison felt her muscles start to tense, her toes curling, and then with the deepest thrust yet and a flick of her clit and a bite on her neck from Mark as his fingers tweaked her nipple, she came, in a series of spasms as her muscles clenched around Derek's fingers and a loud moan left her lips. Derek didn't stop, keeping his fingers going as they waited for her to ride it out, her breath now coming in pants, her face and chest flushed, her muscles finally relaxing as she lay her head against Mark's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the sated feeling of the moment.

"I feel warm now," she finally managed and she opened her eyes. Derek was licking her juices off his fingers. He met her eyes and smiled.

"That's good," he said softly. "But you're not done yet. Mark and I are still cold."

With a slight push from Mark, Addison found herself on her knees. She grinned at her fiancé and stood up, Derek and Mark also making their way to their feet.

"I think these clothes are causing the problem," she said, and leaned forward to start undoing the buttons of Derek's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, then reaching further down to unhook his jeans. Derek reached behind her and started undoing the buttons of Mark's shirt as Mark worked on his own pants, pushing them to his ankles and stepping out of them at the same time as Derek kicked his away.

Addison slid to her knees tugging Derek's boxers down his legs, allowing his manhood to spring free. She grinned at the sight of it, then bent forward, letting her tongue lick the tip teasingly as her hands came up to rub his balls.

Derek moaned but concentrated on the man behind him, watching as Mark pulled his own boxers down and let loose his own sack. Derek grabbed hold of his best friend's cock and started pumping, just as Addison took Derek into her mouth. Derek leaned forward as did Mark, the two men's lips coming together over Addison's head. Mark grabbed Derek's ass, moving him closer and pushing him deeper into Addison, who was now making a humming sound.

The two men were groaning, feeling the tension build, each of them moments away but wanting to hold out longer.

Derek let go of Mark and reached down and pushed Addison's head away, then slid to the floor in front of her. Mark grabbed Addison by the hips, picking her up and placing her over Derek. Addison reached out to Derek, but Mark pushed her hands away, instead grabbing the other man's cock in his own hand and guiding it inside Addison.

Addison gasped as Derek entered her, and the two men waited until she adjusted to his size. Mark slid down behind her, his own throbbing cock against her ass. Mark put his hands on Addison's hips and she reached behind her with one hand to grab his penis, her other hand resting on Derek's hips.

The three of them started moving, Derek thrusting upward and Mark helping Addison ride Derek, his hands pushing her faster than she normally went on her own, as Addison's hand pumped Mark in the same rhythm as she and Derek were moving. Addison threw her head back, her back arching and her breasts pointing forward, her head resting against Mark's chest.

Derek lifted one hand to her breast, palming her roughly, and his other hand found her swollen clit, rubbing her hard.

Moans started filling the air, mixed with cries for "Faster!" and "Harder!" and "Oh, God!"

Then Addison was coming again, her body shaking as she felt wave after wave wash over her. Mark's hands never let her slow and a few seconds later, Derek was going with her, filling her up inside. As Addison collapsed on Derek, both men helped her roll over so her back was on Derek's chest and her legs tangled with his.

They both looked at Mark and nodded, spreading their legs almost as one. Mark, whose balls were feeling incredibly painful now, didn't wait. He slid inside Addison, squishing her between him and Derek. The three of them moved together one more time. A few thrusts was all it took, and Mark also emptied himself inside Addison, then collapsed against the couple, before sliding off to the side before he smothered the panting redhead. He laid beside Derek and Addison, and a few minutes later, Derek and Addison both turned to the side, Derek positioning Addison between the two men.

Derek nestled his head between Addison's breasts, Mark tucked Addison's head beneath his chin and then Mark wrapped his arms around his two friends — because after tonight, Addison was definitely going to be considered a friend — and waited till he heard soft snores from the both of them before letting himself drift off as well.

*******************

When Addison awoke, she found herself spooned up against the man she loved, with Mark no where in sight.

Frowning slightly, she carefully slid out from Derek's arm, finding her now-dry clothes in various spots around the living room and slipping them on.

She found Mark in the kitchen, surrounded by bits of broken ornaments and a squashed box, carefully opening tissue paper and examining what was inside of it.

"Hey," she said softly.

Mark turned around, smiling when he saw her. "Hey," he said, as she took a seat at the table. He leaned over and picked up a shoebox she hadn't noticed on the table next to him and handed it to her.

"There aren't many," he said softly, "But I didn't break them all."

Addison felt her eyes fill with tears as she fingered the glass ornaments her grandmother had left her.

"My parents always though Christmas traditions were a waste of time," she said softly, talking more to herself than to Mark, but he could hear every word. "They hired people to do everything. But my grandmother — my grandmother didn't think it was silly and every year she let me decorate one of the trees in her house. She died when I was seven, but she left me her ornaments."

Mark reached out and touched Addison's hand. She startled at the gesture.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Maybe I should have asked."

She smiled. "Thanks for saving these ones for me."

"Merry Christmas, Addison."

"Merry Christmas, Mark."


End file.
